Havoc in the Owlery
by CrazyPyroMan
Summary: Order of the Phoenix vs. Death Eater, Dumbledore’s Army vs. Inquisitorial Squad, Weasley vs. Malfoy


**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Harry Potter…duh!**

**A/N – Set during the Order of the Phoenix. I'll tell you more at the end… **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast and headed straight for the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" asked Ron as he sat down opposite his sister.

"Oh, hi guys. Just writing a letter to Mum and Dad, y'know to see how Dad is an' all," she replied, barely looking up from the parchment.

A few minuets later she had finished writing and got up, grabbing a piece of toast.

"I'm taking it up to the Owlery now. You want me to take anything for you?"

"No, thanks," replied Ron.

"Could you tell Hedwig to come to the common room window tonight? I have to write to Sirius," asked Harry in a low voice, as so others at the table wouldn't overhear.

"Okay," said Ginny, picking up her bag and heading out of the hall, for the North Tower.

In the Owlery, Ginny called down one of the school owls. A bright eyed Barn Owl silently landed on her outstretched arm and stuck out its leg. As she was tying the letter to the owl's leg she heard footsteps outside on the stairs. When she finished she couldn't hear the steps, so she let the owl swoop out the door. Just as it took off, Draco Malfoy appeared at the door, the owl's wing missing his face by only an inch.

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"Yeah?! Well we'll see just how sorry you really are," Draco sneered, his hand moving for his wand.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!" He shouted, sending a stream of blue sparks towards Ginny. She dodged and drew her own wand, suddenly glad she was part of the DA.

"Stupif…"

"Protego!" Ginny's shield charm made Draco step back.

She responded to his next stunner with an exceptional Bat-Bogey Hex, but Draco, having been on the wrong end of Ginny's bat-bogey hex several times before, was able to stop the effects quite quickly.

"Densauseo!"

Ginny's front teeth grew about an inch- she screamed, but was not long in taking revenge.

"Impedimenta!"

Draco froze for a second, but the spell wasn't strong enough and he soon was back to normal, replying with a well placed Jelly-Legs Jinx. Ginny fell to the ground, quickly pointing her wand at Draco's feet.

"Tarantallegra!"

Draco's feet began to move and then he broke out, dancing uncontrollably. Trying to stay upright, he sent more sparks at Ginny.

"Muffliato!" he shouted.

A buzzing started in Ginny's ears, she couldn't hear anything before she remembered Fred saying something about the Muffliato curse. The panic stopped and she tried to ignore the buzzing.

"Reducto!"

Draco's inquisitorial squad badge disintegrated as he was thrown back out the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco froze again, this time falling backwards as well. He fell, over the battlements and off the tower. Ginny screamed.

"Oh no! What have I done?"

She looked over the edge.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out round the castle, getting some fresh air, when they heard a scream from above. They looked up to see a boy falling. All three of them had there wands out instantly, two pointing up and one pointing down. Three different spells were cast at the same time. The two pointing up were Ron and Harry.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Ron.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Harry.

Hermione had cast her Cushioning Charm at the ground. The falling boy slowed and then landed softly on the cushion of air.

When they saw who it was Hermione removed the charm and Draco fell the last foot landing with a thump on the ground. He quickly stood up and rushed off holding his behind.

"Probably off to Umbridge," sneered Ron.

"You'll never guess what I did this morning," Ginny told them as they sat down for lunch. She went on to tell them what had happened in the Owlery.

"That was you!" Ron said, stunned.

"Well done!" Harry congratulated her.

Hermione just sat there, open mouthed.

**A/N**** – This was done to cure my writers block on my other stories. The idea came from Sweatdeath04…thanks. **


End file.
